


I'll be Watching

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Biotic Shepard (Mass Effect), Custom Shepard (Mass Effect), Dresses, F/F, F/M, Female Protagonist, Flirting, Heist, Mass Effect 2, Paragon Shepard (Mass Effect), Party, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Heist, Spacer (Mass Effect)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: When Kasumi mentioned her plan to steal Keiji's Graybox Lauren didn't exactly expect something like this.
Relationships: Kasumi Goto/Female Shepard, Kasumi Goto/Keiji Okuda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	I'll be Watching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal/gifts).



When Lauren entered the port observation lounge she didn't exactly expect to see Kasumi sitting on the couch with a black dress and heels in front of her.

"Kasumi, why do you have a dress?" Lauren asked, stepping further into the room. She looked down at the thief, watching as the Japanese woman looked up.

Kasumi's lips quirked into a wry smirk, her eyes sparkling mischievously beneath her hood. Oh she definitely was going to enjoy seeing this. "I got your size correct, right?"

Shepard blinked in surprise, running a hand through her blonde hair in confusion. "Why do you need my size and you never answered my question about the dress."

"I need your size because of the dress. You see, you're going to wear this to Hock's party." The thief bounced to her feet and held the dress up to Shepard's body, nodding in satisfaction.

"Wait, are you serious?" Shepard took a step back, her eyebrows furrowing in mortification. "Kasumi, please don't. I hate wearing dresses, especially when they're leather, they ride up my ass."

Kasumi chuckled lightly, shaking her head. "Don't be such a big baby, besides your armor already rides up your ass. Believe me, I've looked."

"That's- You stare at my ass on missions? Kasumi that's... That's not exactly appropriate." Shepard felt her cheeks redden, letting her own lips raise into a grin.

"Please, it's not that big of a deal. I even sometimes go through your drawers, and I'm surprised that you wear lace panties. Never would have thought that sexy badass Lauren Shepard wore lacy black underwear." Kasumi replied with a knowing smirk, setting the dress back on the couch.

"You have no boundaries, Goto." Shepard muttered in embarrassment, covering her face. She knew that her face had to be as red as a tomato right now.

"Why would I have boundaries? But we're wasting time, go ahead and get dressed. I'm sure you'll look great." Kasumi replied, pressing her lips to Shepard's cheek before waving her away.

Shepard sighed and grabbed the dress and heels, hurrying out of the room quickly.

"I'll be watching!" Kasumi called out, the laugh evident in her tone.


End file.
